Transformers Prime – Halloween bites
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus and Arcee want to have fun at the base on Halloween night, except something goes terribly wrong. one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro has that honor.

This is a gift one shot only fiction for my friend Fanatic97 – Also read Fanatic97's story Smokescreen's dress prank to understand what they talk about in this story which is a sequel from The Autobot burping contest. Please read those first because you will understand more to this one.

Summary – Optimus and Arcee want to have fun at the base on Halloween night, except something goes terribly wrong.

Transformers Prime – Halloween bites

Xxxxxxxxxx

Arcee walked in to find her mate by the monitors checking on Con activity. She walked over to him, and a playful smile tugged at her face plates.

"So, any Con activity, boss?" she asked as he smiled.

"None as of yet, why do you inquire?" Optimus asked purposely being slightly annoying.

Arcee frowned, and then shrugged.

"You know, Jack and the others had talked about this planet's customarily ritual of Halloween, I have this idea we could do," she said as his optic ridge raised.

"Indeed and what is this idea?" Optimus asked.

"Well we could dress up as a zombie bride and groom, I do have that wonderful dress that Smokescreen was so kind enough to make me after he could not stand being shown up on the burping contest. Besides he did go to all that wonderful creative trouble for me, so I should use it don't you think?." Arcee said as her mate merely shook his helm then.

"I found you quite….." Optimus started to say as Arcee growled then.

"Watch how your phrase anything Optimus dear, I know where you recharge at," she growled as his optics widened.

"Yes well I was only going to say I found it becoming on you, my sweetspark." He said.

"Good boy," she quirked.

"I wonder how the Commander will take to our team's quirky actions?" Optimus mused.

"Oh he will learn, really quick," she chuckled.

"Indeed," Optimus said with a smile.

"I will be back I am going to go try it on," she said as she disappeared into her quarters.

She didn't like the new base from their original base, which was destroyed by Megatron's handy work. She put the dress on and marveled at herself.

"Yes, I do like this dress and how I look in it," she snarked.

She was Wearing a White Wedding gown, with pink straps going over to her back, and on the edge that went around her chest armor, there was a pink trim, the Dress continued down her waist ntil it expanded into a wide satin skirt, with four sets of ruffles and on the third ruffle there were some rose like designs, as well as a Pink trim at the bottom of the skirt.

She then looked at her arms and found a pair of white gloves, with a pink trim on the end of them. That completed the outfit and she liked it, although she was not happy about how she got the dress though but it was the thought that counted.

She chuckled then as she thought of their little prank tomorrow night,

Perfect….

Halloween night…

The plan was for Optimus to go in first and then she would join him, and that would be sweet if that is how things go correctly. This was not going to be sweet or fun as Arcee put her dress on she heard snarls and growls and turned to find a strange Vehicon on the base on the loose.

"Energon, need energon….." it said as she frowned.

"I don't know how you got onto the base, but I am going to light your aft up for you." She snarled.

The Vehicon sent what looked like some strange attachment at her.

"Get away from me," she snarled as she was able to dodge him for only so long.

He tackled her, as she tried to get him off of her, and pushed him off of her. She looked at her ripped dress and growled.

"You ripped my dress, you slagger," she snarled as she punched the Vehicon in the face plates.

"I am so late now," she snapped.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus waited for Arcee he was not sure how he allowed Arcee to talk him into this silly idea, he really wasn't. He heard a sound and Arcee walked up, and glanced at Optimus.

"I was starting to worry I did not wish to go out there and make a total aft out of myself alone," he said as he stopped and glanced back at his mate. "That is not to say I think that you are a aft dear spark," he said as she frowned and suddenly changed. "Arcee…..?" he asked.

"Energon, need energon," she said.

"What….?" Optimus asked as he sensed something was suddenly very off.

"Energon, need YOUR Energon," she remarked.

"Oh scrap,did you change the script again, Arcee, we really need to communicate better dear spark," he said.

"Energon, want energon…" she repeated as she sent the strange attachemnet to her spark mate as he made a keening sound as she went at his energon lines.

They went into the main hanger, and Bumblebee beeped in surprise as he saw Arcee and Optimus come in.

"Hey she's wearing the dress I made for her," Smokescreen said with a laugh as both Optimus and Arcee had vacant looks on their faces.

"Boss bot?" Bulkhead asked as Optimus looked at him oddly.

"Energon, want energon," Optimus said.

"Well do not be such a here slag it all take this cube." Ratchet said.

"Energon, YOUR energon," Optimus said.

"What I need mine thank you very much," Ratchet said.

"Our leader and his mate are vampires or zombies or something," Smokescreen said as he watch his leader and prime drain Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"We so are in trouble," Bulk and Jackie said.

"This is so not fair," Smokescreen said as a wrench sailed through the air and hit him in the helm. "Scrap even as a vampire and zombie he hits me with a wrench oh come on." Smokescreen said as Ratchet rushed him.

"Energon need energon," Ratchet said.

Arcee had gotten Bulkhead, while Ratchet got Jackie and Optimus went after Smokescreen.

"Oh come on I saved you remember?" Smokescreen asked.

"Energon want YOUR energon," Prine said cornering his member who had idolized him.

"No Optimus, I don't want to hurt you please," Smokescreen said as he cowered a bit.

XXXXXXXXX

Optimus onlined with a jump and turned to fins hia sparkmate along side of him. "Arcee, I had the most scrapped dream…." He started to say until he turned his mate over and she snarled and said."Energon want your energon," Optimus jumped and nearly stumbled out of his berth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ultra Magnus jumped out of his recharge, he had such a strange nightmare the humans called them. He headed out of his quarters into the main hanger, Optimus and Arcee glanced at him.

"Commander are you alright and functional?" Optimus asked.

"Sir, I am but I had a strange what the natives call a nightmare, I had a nightmare about everyone being turned into ghouls of some sort after you and your sparkmate decided to prank us today," Magnus said rubbing his helm.

They watched the Commander walk away, and Optimus glanced down at Arcee. "Scrap the idea," they both said and went back to their daily duties never mentioning it ever ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The end….


End file.
